YuGiOh Facebook
by xXAnime4LifeXx
Summary: The title says it all
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh Facebook**

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or YGOTAS

**Statuses and wall posts**

Comments

_Likes_

Tagged

**Ryou Bakura – Is hurting :'(**

Yugi Moto – Hey what's wrong?

Yami Bakura – It was a glomping injury!

Yugi Moto – Oh well get better soon.

**Yami Yugi – Is going to hot topic to find some new pants**

Yugi Moto – Make sure there comfortable this time.

Yami Yugi – Will do.

Yugi Moto – And don't let Marik and Bakura steal them

Marik Ishtar– don't worry we don't care

Yami Bakura – Marik has thought of another plan that is sure to fail

Marik Ishtar – No it's not going to fail!

Yami Yugi – Please don't have a convo on my status

Marik Ishtar – Does it annoy you?

Yami Yugi – YES IT BLOODY DOES

Yami Bakura – Here that Marik it annoys him

Yami Marik – Don't leave me out, I want to annoy Yami to

Yami Yugi – Oh god

Marik Ishtar – H

Marik Ishtar – E

Marik Ishtar – L

Marik Ishtar – L

Marik Ishtar – O

Yami Bakura – Good day

Yami Marik – How is everyone

Marik – ^GAY!

Yami Bakura – So you admit it

Marik Ishtar – No I mean Yami Marik is gay

Yami Bakura – Marik he is you! But some how m,e him and Yami have got separate bodies

Marik Ishtar - He's still gay

Yami Bakura – HE'S YOU!

Marik – He is the gay one!

Yami Marik – This is boring Yami isn't even commenting

Yami Yugi – Thank you!

Yami Bakura – So you have been reading.

Marik Ishtar – Must annoy Yami

Yami Bakura – This is boring and annoying

Marik Ishtar – How?

Marik Ishtar – Hello?

Marik Ishtar – FINE!

**Yami Bakura – I AM NOT AND REPEAT NOT A KITTY!**

_Marik Ishtar Likes this_

Marik Ishtar – Meow

_Yami Yugi and Joey Wheeler like this comment_

Yami Bakura – I am not a !*$£&%" Kitty!

Joey Wheeler – Yes you are!

_Marik Ishtar likes this_

Yami Bakura – F off all of you!

**Marik Ishtar **** Yami Bakura – Why didn't you come to our evil meeting today?**

Yami Bakura – Marik, I have better things to do than go to one of your evil meeting!

Marik Ishtar – What like having sex with Ryou?

Yami Bakura – YES! That's much better than you stupid council!

Ryou Bakura – Please leave me out of this.

Marik Ishtar – Well I thought of an idea

Yami Bakura – Oh wow another one of your famous plans

Marik Ishtar – I will msg you it

**Yami Bakura **** Marik Ishtar – That has to be the most stupid plan I have ever heard!**

Marik Ishtar – You're just jealous you didn't come up with it

Yami Bakura – How does hacking Yami's Facebook help?

Marik Ishtar – we could make him say stupid stuff like, Hey my name is Yami and I like prostitutes

Yami Bakura - But how does that help with destroying him?

Marik Ishtar – We will be destroying his pride and make him sound stupid

Yami Bakura – Like I said STUPID!

Yami Yugi – My name is Yami and I like prostitutes, seriously?

Marik Ishtar – This doesn't concern you!

Yami Yugi – Yes it does!

Yami Bakura – I am not part of this plan

Marik Ishtar – OH COME ON!

Yami Bakura – No, now end of!

Marik Ishtar – Please! 

**Yami Yugi – You people are such weirdo's!**

_Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler and 4 others like this_

Joey Wheeler – Is this about Marik?

_Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi like this_

Yami Yugi – Yeah and Bakura

Marik Ishtar – HEY!

Yami Bakura – He's right about you!

Duke Devlin – LOL

Marik Ishtar – Go to hell al of you!

**Duke Devlin – Is bringing Sexy Back!**

_Tea Gardener, Serenity Wheeler and 8 others like this_

Serenity Wheeler – LOL

Tristan Taylor – You wish

_Yami Marik likes this comment _

Duke Devlin – You're just jealous

_Serenity Wheeler likes this comment_

Tristan Taylor – Now Serenity! BURN THE WITCH!

**A/N – That's all for now, hope you like it R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh Facebook**

**Facebook helps you connect and share with the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh**

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Facebook

**Wall posts and statuses**

Comments

_Likes_

Tags

**Marik Ishtar – ****Yami Bakura ****Stop ignoring me!**

Joey Wheeler – He's left you for Ryou

Marik Ishtar – What do you mean?

Joey Wheeler – He's always round Ryou's and stuff

Yami Bakura – can't you live 2 days without me?

Ryou Bakura – Oh I'm just helping him revise for the test we have on Tuesday

Yami Marik– We have a test?

_Joey Wheeler likes this comment_

Joey Wheeler – Since when?

Yami Bakura – since a week ago!

Ryou – you guys better start revising

**Yugi Moto – Yami Yugi: Are you coming to the fair with me, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Ryou and Mai?**

Yami Yugi – Yeah, why?

Yugi Moto – Oh just wondering…

Yami Yugi – KK

_Marik Ishtar likes Lady Gaga, Ke$ha and 8 other pages_

_Ryou Bakura and Yugi Moto likes Don't you just hate it when a 5000 year old spirit decides to live in your body._

**Tea Gardener – Passed my dance exam!**

_Serenity Wheeler, Yugi Moto and 5 others like this_

Serenity Wheeler – Oh wow, I knew you would!

Duke Devlin – Well done!

Yugi Moto – Told you you'd do great!

Joey Wheeler – You're a step closer to Broadway!

_Yugi Moto, Serenity Wheeler and 2 others like this comment _

Tea Gardener – Thank you everyone, hahaha LMFAO Joey

**Yami Bakura – Is off to the fair with ****Marik Ishtar ****and ****Marik Ishtar**

Yami Yugi – Oh no Ur going 2

Yami Bakura – do U have a problem wiv dat?

Yami Yugi – as long as you stay away from us then no

Marik Ishtar – here's and idea lets hang round Yami and co.

Yami Marik – Yeah sounds fun

Yami Bakura – K!

Yami Yugi – NO!

Yami Bakura – But Ryou said we could!

Yami Yugi – I asked him and he said as long as you be good… so basically you can't!

Yami Bakura – I can be good!

**A/N – Thank you ****DarkShadowRose1**, **Marikshipper****, ****EtheralGirl** **and ****OtEpShAmAyA**** for the reviews ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Oh and anything with a star will be explained at the bottom._

**Yu-Gi-Oh Facebook**

**Facebook helps you stalk the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh **

**Statuses and wall posts**

Comments

_Likes_

Tags

**Bakura's Profile**

**Bakura – Is with**** Marik Ishtar****! Aren't I lucky!**

_Yami Marik likes this_

Marik Ishtar – Yes you are

Yami Marik – No you're not!

Marik Ishtar – Hey!

Yami Marik – Hi!

Marik Ishtar – I didn't mean it like that!

Yami Bakura – Plz don't have a convo on my status

Marik Ishtar – Yes fluffy

Yami Bakura – STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Marik Ishtar – Whatever kitty

Yami Bakura – I AM NOT A FLIPPING KITTY!

Marik Ishtar – No U R a lazy kitty!

Yami Bakura – Marik you are going to regret that!

Marik Ishtar – meow

_Yami Bakura likes The Yami Bakura Fan Club! And We love Yami Bakura_

_Yami Bakura Likes YAMI BAKURA!_

_Yami Bakura likes L'Oreal Because I'm worth it_

_Yami Bakura is friends with __Ishizu Ishtar _

**Marik Ishtar – Yami Bakura – What's up with your *profile picture?**

Yami Bakura – I swear ur stalking me!

Marik Ishtar – No I am not, now answer my Q

Yami Bakura – Well me and Ryou were studying and I decided to change my picture!

Marik Ishtar – It doesn't look right

Yami Bakura – Ur just sick minded!

Marik Ishtar – Whatever Fluffy

Yami Bakura – MARIK

Marik Ishtar – sorry I meant Kitty!

Yami Bakura - :p :p :p

**Yami Bakura – ****Marik Ishtar ****stop stalking me!**

Marik Ishtar – how am I?

Yami Bakura – If you look down my page all you see is posts and comments from you!

Marik Ishtar – So?

Yami Bakura – plus I always get notifications saying stuff like Marik likes this Marik commented on that!

Yami Yugi – Bakura has a fan

Joey Wheeler – More like obsessed stalker!

_Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi like this comment_

Marik Ishtar – NO I'M NOT!

Yami Bakura – The losers have a point!

Joey Wheeler – Hey, we were on your side and this is how you thank us

_Yami Yugi likes this comment _

Yami Bakura – I never said I needed your help did I?

_Yami Bakura likes Tea gardener's status: Is trapped!_

_Yami Bakura likes Yami Yugi's comment: Marik you're so stupid sometimes_

_Yami Bakura commented on Joey Wheeler's status: Yh I agree Yami :p_

_Yami Bakura likes I'm to badass for you and white haired people are much hotter!_

**Yami Bakura – Has got Sexy Back stuck in my head, thanks a lot ****Duke Devlin**

Duke Devlin – You're welcome

_Joey Wheeler, Yami Yugi and 3 others like this comment_

Tristan Taylor – BURN THE WITCH!

_Yami Bakura likes this comment_

**Yami Yugi – Yami Bakura – I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I LOVE RA! PLEASE BE MINE ^^**

_Yami Marik and Marik Ishtar like this_

Yami Bakura – WTF O.o

Yami Yugi – I did not write that!

Marik Ishtar – Oh really?

Yami Yugi – Dammit, it was you!

Marik Ishtar – You. Have. No. Proof.

Yami Bakura – Oh thank god this was one of Marik's stupid pranks and not Yami!

Marik Ishtar – How do you know I did it?

Yami Yugi- Ur the 1 that said Ur gunna hack my account!

Marik Ishtar – SO?

Yami Bakura – Get over it Marik

Marik Ishtar - :p

**Yami Bakura – The fair was fun! Hang round ****Marik Ishtar ****and ****Yami Marik**** then saw ****Yami Yugi**** and co.**

Yami Yugi – Which was anything but fun! My hairs still sticky!

Yami Bakura – I told you not to sit next to Marik

Yami Marik – AHAHAHA that was so funny!

Marik Ishtar – How was I supposed to know that the ride was fast and my drink would fall on Yami?

Yami Bakura – Because, Marik, the sign clearly stated it was a fast ride and NO food or drink was aloud on!

Yami Yugi – How did you get the drink on the ride anyway?

Yami Marik – he made a kid that was already on the ride hold it for him

Yami Yugi – O.o

Joey Wheeler– YOU GUYS GAVE ME AN EFFING HEART ATTACK!

Yami Bakura – Now that was fun!

Yami Yugi – I have got to admit that was funny!

Yami Marik – The look on your face when we jumped out of that haunted house!

Joey Wheeler – Oh whatever!

Yami Bakura – Last Post!

_Yami Bakura commented on Tristan Taylor's status: Your Voice does NOT give you super strength _

_Yami Bakura commented on Serenity Wheelers Status: Sometimes? More like all the time!_

_Yami Bakura likes Serenity Wheelers status: Joey, you're such an idiot sometimes!_

**Yami Bakura – Is off to the fair with ****Yami Marik ****and ****Marik Ishtar**

Yami Yugi – Oh no Ur going 2

Yami Bakura – do U have a problem wiv dat?

Yami Yugi – as long as you stay away from us then no

Marik Ishtar – here's and idea lets hang round Yami and co.

Yami Marik – Yeah sounds fun

Yami Bakura – K!

Yami Yugi – NO!

Yami Bakura – But Ryou said we could!

Yami Yugi – I asked him and he said as long as you be good… so basically you can't!

Yami Bakura – I can be good!

Yami Yugi – When pigs fly

Yami Bakura – The day pig's fly this world will be screwed!

Yami Yugi – True! Let's hope they don't grow wings

Yami Bakura - Yes

_Yami Bakura likes Zorc and Pals, World Domination and The day Marik disappears…_

**Marik Ishtar – Yami Bakura – Did you see that group The day Marik disappears… WTF is that supposed to mean? And who made it?**

Yami Bakura – Someone with a brain made it

Yami Yugi – So joining that!

_Joey Wheeler, Yugi Moto and Yami Bakura like this comment_

Marik Ishtar – You're all horrible!

Marik Ishtar – I guess someone doesn't want my Millennium Rod

Yami Bakura – That was so 5 seasons ago, now we live in an AU and IDC!

Marik Ishtar - :p

_Yami Bakura is now friends with __Mai Valentine__, __Serenity Wheeler__ and 4 others. _

_Yami Bakura likes We all need a bit of Bakura in our life_

**Ryou Bakura – Yami Bakura – Are you coming over tonight?**

Yami Bakura – Guess so

Ryou Bakura – alright, better get everything set then :)

Yami Bakura – KK

Marik Ishtar – O.o

Yami Bakura – TO STUDY!

_Ryou Bakura likes this comment_

_Yami Bakura uploaded 5 new pictures_

_Yami Bakura likes Zorc and Cody and Screw Zack we need Zorc!_

**Yami Yugi – Yami Bakura – You like to dance to Caramel Dance?**

Yami Bakura – What! Hello No!

Yami Yugi – Then why does it say on you page 'Yami Bakura likes Caramel Dance'

Yami Bakura – Because MARIK!

Yami Yugi – What?

Yami Yugi – OH!

Marik Ishtar - U can't prove it was me!

Yami Bakura – Go away Marik

_Yami Yugi likes this comment_

_Yami Bakura likes Caramel Dance and 12 other pages_

_Yami Bakura likes Give me world domination_

**Yami Bakura – I LIKE CHEESE!**

Yami Bakura – Marik get off my laptop

Yami Bakura – Make me

Yami Bakura – Then get off my profile

Yami Bakura – Shouldn't have left it on then

Yami Bakura – MARIK YOU LITTLE MOTHER TRUCKING SKANK!

Yami Bakura – Fine then, no need to throw a pan at me!

Yami Yugi – Who are you talking 2?

Marik Ishtar – I was on his laptop he was on his phone.

Yugi Moto – It looks like you're talking to yourself

Yami Bakura – I'm aware of that

Yami Yugi – Ahaha he through a pan at him?

Marik Ishtar – Yes and it fucking hurt to!

Yami Bakura – When I threaten you, it isn't one of those empty threats!

Marik Ishtar – I know that now!

_Yami Bakura likes Don't you just love it when your host is trying to break free of you control!_

**A/N: For the next few chapters I will be doing people's profiles so you can see what their up to (stalker much)!**

**Bakura's profile picture was of him leaning over Ryou on his bed taking a picture. NO IT IS NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICK MINDED MARIK ISHTAR'S! **

**R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Big Thank you to all the reviewers ^^_

_Disclaimer – I don't own Facebook, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh and YGOTAS_

**Yu-Gi-Oh Facebook**

**Facebook give's you super strength!**

**Tristan Taylor's profile**

**Tristan Taylor – Apparently I'm Barney the Dinosaur! **

Yami Bakura – Yeah you are!

Yami Yugi - Don't be mean!

Yami Bakura – I'm being honest

Yami Yugi – No Ur being a jerk

Yami Bakura – isn't it you that's always going on about being a good spirit and being honest and shit like that

Yami Yugi – Yeah but you're just being a cow

Yami Bakura – No I'm doing what you said… So Ur calling yourself a cow!

_Marik Ishtar likes this comment_

Yami Yugi – Oh look Marik likes your comment… and he says he's not gay

Yami Yugi – Oh and no I'm calling you a cow!

Yami Bakura – Talk to my ass, my sexy badass ass better than Yami's ass!

Marik Ishtar – I am straight STRAIGHT!

Yami Bakura – sure…

Tristan Taylor – I missed a lot in the past 5 minutes!

**Tristan Taylor – My voice gives me super strength!**

_Yugi Moto, Duke Devlin and 4 others like this_

Yugi Moto – Yeah totally Tristan!

Tea Gardener – Ahaha!

Yami Bakura – Tristan your voice does NOT give you super strength!

Yami Yugi – U R just jealous of Tristan's strength!

_Tea Gardener likes this comment_

Yami Bakura – Yh and that's why he's never defeated me in a duel!

Yami Yugi – I have!

Yami Bakura – What's that got to do with Tristan?

Yami Yugi – O.o

Yami Bakura – I thought so…

Tristan Taylor – It's always Yami vs. Bakura…

_Tristan has joined Burn the Witch_

_Tristan likes Yu-Gi-Oh Fandom and Writing Yu-Gi-Oh related fanfictions_

_Tristan likes Yami Yugi's status: L'Oreal, because I'm worth it!_

_Tristan commented on Yami Yugi's status: So Bakura? It was his joke first!_

_Tristan added Serenity Wheeler and Tea Gardener to his family tree_

_Tristan added Yugi Moto, Yami Yugi and Joey Wheeler to his family tree_

_Tristan likes join if you know a Yami! _

_Tristan Taylor likes Japan Rocks and J-Rock! _

**Yugi Moto – Tristan Taylor – Come online!**

Tristan Taylor – I am

Yugi Moto – Then turn your chat on

Tristan Taylor – It is

Tristan Taylor – oh no it's not

Tristan Taylor – sorry

**Tristan Taylor – Has written a new Fractureshipping story on ! **

Yugi Moto – Thanks -_-

Yami Bakura – I'd much rather tendershipping or nothing with me

Tristan Taylor – So you like Ryou?

Ryou Bakura – -_-

Yami Bakura – No not like that, but if I had to be paired up I'd rather him than anyone else!

Yugi Moto – Bakura likes Ryou!

Yami Bakura – Shut up B4 I make you!

Ryou Bakura – Please stop it

Yugi Moto – Fine, anything 4 a friend

Yami Bakura – So what am I to U then?

Yugi Moto – an acquaintance

Yami Bakura – and you're the shrimp that hangs round with losers

Ryou Bakura – That's not nice

Yami Bakura – Sorry…-_-

Tristan Taylor – So Bakura only listens to Ryou…

Yugi Moto – and he like's tendershipping…

Tristan Taylor – how interesting…

Yugi Moto – Yes it is…

Yami Bakura – You know what WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING MOTHER FUCKERS GO FUCK YOUR MOTHERS AND LEAVE MY FUCKING SEXUALITY ALONE!

Yugi Moto – We hit his sensitive point…

Tristan Taylor – He has a sensitive point?

Yugi Moto – Well his last nerve then

Ryou Bakura – I'm out… O.o

Yugi Moto – Don't worry we're only messing with Bakura

Ryou Bakura – Oh good:)

Joey Wheeler – Hey what's this all about? O.o

Tristan Taylor – To late man :p

_Yugi Moto, Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura like this comment_

**Tristan Taylor – Yay finally I've got Facebook!**

Yugi Moto – YAY ^^

Tea Gardener – Yup!

Duke Devlin – Well hello to Facebook!

Joey Wheeler – Nyeah, good mate!

Yami Bakura – What joy!

Tristan Taylor – Remind me again why I added you

_Tristan Taylor is friends with __Yugi Moto__, __Duke Devlin__ and 25 others_

_Tristan Taylor is friends with __Serenity Wheeler__, __Yami Bakura__ and 13 others_

_Tristan Taylor has joined Facebook_

**A/N Thank you again to all my reviewers, you are the reason I update ^^ Like I said previously the next few chapters will be peoples accounts ^^ Now you can see (more like stalk) your favourite character and see what their up to (stalker) Oh and if you have any suggestions on the title of a chapter, tell me ^^ (Like every chapter I write something like - Facebook give's you super strength!- If you have an idea for a chapter, you can tell me)**

**R&R^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I'm really happy with all the reviews I'm getting so I'm going to dedicate this chapter to replying to your amazing reviews. Seriously you people make my day ^^**

**kriss-uchiha**

**fun fanfic ^_^**

**ohhh Bakura's sensitive point got hurt, and then his last nerve :( poor him, a hug from Ryou should cheer him up ^_^**

Yeah, it pained me to write that :( I'm glad your enjoing it

**lonlyness**

**so did you make them a real face-book? lol i sound like a stalker!**

**Tristan Taylor – So Bakura only listens to Ryou…**

**Yugi Moto – and he like's tendershipping…**

**Tristan Taylor – how interesting…**

**Yugi Moto – Yes it is…**

**Yami Bakura – You know what WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING MOTHER FUCKERS GO FUCK YOUR MOTHERS AND LEAVE MY FUCKING SEXUALITY ALONE!**

**Yugi Moto – We hit his sensitive point…**

**Tristan Taylor – He has a sensitive point?**

**Yugi Moto – Well his last nerve then**

**Ryou Bakura – I'm out… O.o**

**Yugi Moto – Don't worry we're only messing with Bakura**

**Ryou Bakura – Oh good:)**

**best part of it all!**

Ahaha No I didn't, well don't worry this fic's all about stalking. Aww I was worried it wasn't going to amuse you guy's, I'm happy it did. Thanks for the review.

**lonlyness****  
>Bakura's profile picture was of him leaning over Ryou on his bed taking a picture.* i wanna see this!<strong>

I might post a pic up of it on deviantART. Thanks for the review

**anime-on-replay**

**Ryou Bakura and Yugi Moto likes Don't you just hate it when a 5000 year old spirit decides to live in your body.**

**THAT IS AN EPIC WIN. You don't know how hard I was laughing. I was CRYING. X'D**

**THANK YOU. I needed a good laugh!** :D

Aww thank you! I'm glad you liked that like^^ I was worried it people wouldn't get it! But I guess I was wrong. THANKS:D

**MeskhenetTheDarkOne**

**Omg. Hilarious. You made my day, xXAnime4LifeXx. I read all the chapters and was literally almost crying with laughter. This is a great fanfic, and I have a bad sense of humor, so I loved it. ^^ Keep up the good work! Ps, I hate it too when random spirits decide to live in my body. Not that that has EVER happened...right? RIGHT?**

Aww thank you so much, you don't know how happy that made me. I'm glad I made your day and I hope your enjoying it. Ahaha that lines a winner so far!

**OliviaGraham**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**This is so funny :D**

Thank you

**Nelzzzzzzzz**

**"Ryou Bakura and Yugi Moto likes Don't you just hate it when a 5000 year old spirit decides to live in your body."**

**Lol, I really love it, it's on my skype status right now. xD**

**Your story is hilarious, I read it so fast, please continue it. And pleeeeeease don't make Marik such annoying character, cuz it hurts mee T_T**

**(loves him)**

Wow that lines popular with the reviewers, TBH I didn't think it would be like so much. Really your Skype status? I am honoured! Oh I meant for Marik to annoy Bakura but not as much with the others (minus Yami) Oh I try not to make him less annoying. Thanks for reviewing.

**candy**

**lol i cant wait 4 the profiles! lol how about : bakura the albino cream puff... me n my mom were watchin the abridged -yeah my moms cool like that heehee- and we cant get that line out of ours heads,poor bakura! lol great chap**

LOL, tell your mum she's awesome! Actually that gives me an idea, thank you!

**.Lover**

**Hahha, I lovers it! Who are you going to do next?**

I'm glad you're enjoying it. You just have to wait and find out :p Thanks for the review.

**candy**

**lmao! that was hilarious! lol marik ishtar and yami bakura are too and yami bakura to tristan : your voice does not give you superstrength,hahahaha!**

I'm so glad you like it and get my jokes:D Thanks for the review^^

**Assassin Massie**

**ive been seeing a lot of stories like this and chat stories the past couple of days. which isnt bad, just happy that someone decided to do something different with their stories :P**

Thank you^^

**OliviaGraham****  
>OMG THIS IS TOO FUNNY!<strong>

**Keep it up :D**

I'm glad you like it^^

**Marikshipper**

**LOL! funny! They are gonna stalk the pharaoh and co at the fair!XD Thx...it was fun reviewing!**

I'm so happy you like it^^ Thank you.

**TalTal19**

**Cute and clever idea. I hope to see more C:**

Thank you

**.Lover**

**haha, this was very interestin'! I really enjoyed it.**

Thank you:D

**candy**

**lol omg! bakura yami and yami marik r funny together. lol lady gaga, i love hep too!**

I'm glad you're enjoying it, thank you^^

**candy**

**haha! lol this so funny! the yamis are hilarious**

Thank you^^

**zukofan2005**

**Yami Bakura? Good? XD If that happens the world will end**

Ahaha, so true! Thanks for the review.

**D**

**All I can say is.. burn the witch! xD This needs more Tristan. O.o;**

Yeah, I did a Tristan's profile especially for you^^

**DarkShadowRose1**

**I myself is amazed this has not been done before. Well maybe it has but I have not seen it.**

**Funny - Though Yami Marik on Facebook scares me..**

I got this idea from a Death Note Facebook… so I can't take full credit. I saw there was lots of chats, but never a FB page so I decided to do it:D Thank you.

**Marikshipper**

**...LMFAOLOLROLFHMSCBSJSSFIH! SOO FUNNY! PLZ CONTINUE! P.S. I LIKE CAP LOCKS!XD**

I have no idea what HMSCBSJSSFIH means, sorry. Anyway thank you.

P.S. You don't say…

**EtheralGirl**

**Very funny. Can't wait for more!**

Thank you^^

**OtEpShAmAyA**

**I just imagined them all with their abridged voices! XD tristan's cracks me up!**

Ahaha same, I love Tristan's voice^^

**A/N- Thanks again to everyone who's reviewing and even anyone who's reading but not reviewing. Anyway I just wanted to know, what do you guys think of a bit of Shonen-ai, maybe serious Yaoi in this? Okay thank you^^**

**Next Chapter- Ryou's profile**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm so happy! 30 reviews already! Thank you everyone, you people are the best reviewers an author could ever have! Cookies for all! Anyway in this chapter there will be yaoi hints, so not up front. Oh and this is my first time writing yaoi so sorry if it's not up to standards. This is set in England and it's the time of the Royal wedding so it might be different to what happened in America.**_

**Facebook**

**Facebook helps you connect and share with albino cream puffs.**

**Ryou Bakura- Got 93% on finals^^ what about everyone one else?**

_Yami Bakura, Yugi Moto and 5 others like this_

Yugi Moto- I got 88.7%, well done!

Ryou Bakura- Awesome :D Thank you.

Yami Bakura – Good enough to pass! Thanks Ryou ;p

Ryou Bakura – Oh awesome! NP!

Marik Ishtar- Passed yay XD

Yami Bakura – Really? Now that's a shocker!

Marik Ishtar- Shut up, I'm smarter than you!

Yami Marik- Passed

Yami Bakura – Seriously?

Yami Marik- I just passed, by 1 answer!

Yami Yugi- 90%! Well done Ryou :)

Tea Gardener- 82%! :3

Joey Wheeler- Well I passed, that's all I'm saying.

Ryou Bakura – Well done everyone!

**Yami Bakura – Ryou Bakura - Thanks again for helping me, TBH I probably would of failed if it wasn't for your tuitions!**

_Ryou Bakura likes this_

Ryou Bakura – No problem I'm just glad you're starting to actually care about school!

Yami Bakura – Well with our GCSE's coming up, I'm trying my best. I don't want to end up as a Mackey D's worker like Marik!

Ryou Bakura – LOL. Yeah we should be preparing!

Yami Bakura – Yup

_Ryou Bakura likes Kittens and Jessie J_

_Ryou Bakura likes The Royal Wedding and The awkward moment when Prince William realised that Kate had a much hotter sister._

**Ryou Bakura – 4 day weekend, thank you Royal Family!**

_Yami Bakura, Yugi Moto and 4 others like this_

Yami Bakura – IKR Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday!

Ryou Bakura - ^^ Yeah

**Ryou Bakura is in a relationship **

_Yugi Moto, Yami Bakura and 2 others like this_

Yugi Moto – Really? With who?

Joey Wheeler – Who's the lucky girl?

Tea Gardener – Wow, is it Miho?

Yami Bakura – I know!

Marik Ishtar – With who then?

Yami Bakura – Ask Ryou I am not spilling

Ryou Bakura – Ahaha lets say me and this person got introduced by my dad, and we go way back! Miho?

Tea Gardener – You know that chick that liked you.

Ryou Bakura – Oh yeah! But no it is not her.

Yami Bakura – Ahaha you fools have no idea

Ryou Bakura – Please don't!

Yami Bakura – Fine, fine

Marik Ishtar – It's Bakura isn't it!

Yami Bakura – No it's not

Marik Ishtar – Oh come on admit it! This is so yaoi!

Yami Bakura – Why do think it's me?

Marik Ishtar – It's so obvious! Come on Ryou, don't be shy!

Ryou Bakura - -_- and this is why I didn't want to change my relationship status!

Yami Bakura – Don't be sad Marik's just trying to get it out of you with his un-infamous annoy tactics!

Ryou Bakura – Yeah:D

Marik Ishtar – This is exactly what I'm talking about!

Yugi Moto – Leave Ryou alone Marik

Marik Ishtar – I will get it out of you!

Yami Bakura – whatever!

_Ryou Bakura likes Friends and Escape the Fate_

_Ryou Bakura likes Music is my Life_

_Ryou Bakura likes I love my Fangirls!_

_Ryou Bakura likes RYOU BAKURA FAN PAGE!_

**Yami Bakura – Ryou Bakura – So should I come over today?**

Marik Ishtar – Your going around Ryou's again? And the finals are over

Yami Bakura – Yeah so he's tutoring me

Ryou Bakura – Yeah sure you can.

Marik Ishtar – O.o

Yami Bakura – K

**I know long wait, short chapter, sorry. But I promise a longer chapter next chapter.**

**Next chapter – Marik's fangirls!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for the reviews, virtual hugs from Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, Yami, Yugi, Mokuba, Joey, Duke and Kuriboh! **_

**Yu-Gi-Oh Facebook**

**Facebook helps insane fangirls stalk Marik Ishtar!**

**Marik Ishtar – I have homo friends!**

Yami Bakura – Actually I'm bi!

Ryou Bakura – yeah…

Marik Ishtar – O.o

**Kate Williams – Marik Ishtar – OMG I LOVE YOU!**

**Jane Phillips – Marik Ishtar – OMG! MAR MAR I LOVE YOU!**

**Yami Bakura – What's up with all these fangirls?**

Marik Ishtar – I have no idea

Yami Bakura – Why did you accept them?

Marik Ishtar – I don't even remember accepting them TBH

Yami Bakura – Ok then

Marik Ishtar – You're just jealous I've got more fangirls than you

Yami Bakura – No I'm not and FYI I have way more than you!

Marik Ishtar – How come I don't see any msg's on your profile?

Yami Bakura – Coz I don't add randomers!

Yami Bakura – So you stalk me?

Marik Ishtar – You just don't have any fangirls that want to add some one like you! I don't stalk you!

Yami Bakura – Sure

Marik Ishtar – Ryou lover!

Yami Bakura – Yeah and?

Marik Ishtar – Ohh… So you admit it?

Yami Bakura – Yup!

Marik Ishtar – REALLY? O.o

Yami Bakura – Yes! Why does it surprise you? U suspected it all along!

Marik Ishtar – Yeah to annoy you, but now that I know it's true… it's not fun anymore D:

Yami Bakura – Weirdo!

Marik Ishtar – Whatever!

**Kate Williams – Marik Ishtar – PLZ MARRY ME! I'D DO ANYTHING!**

Marik Ishtar – WTF? When did I accept you?

Kate Williams – Yes or no?

Marik Ishtar – NO NEVER!

**May Brown Ishtar – Marik Ishtar – OMR I JUST LOVE YOU! YOU ARE MY SOUL MATE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Marik Ishtar – Who are you?

May Brown Ishtar – Your soul mate!

Marik Ishtar – NO I don't think so!

May Brown Ishtar– please don't deny it! I love you! Not even my family can come close to my love for you!

Marik Ishtar – Can you not have my last name as yours?

May Brown Ishtar – oh I just love you

**Marik Ishtar – AAAA CRAZY FANGIRLS! **

Yugi Moto – You have fans?

Yami Yugi – The shocking part is that their all girls!

_Joey Wheeler, Yami Yugi and 1 other like this_

Marik Ishtar – I have more fans than you do ;p

Yami Yugi – sure!

Marik Ishtar – Yeah whatever!

May Brown Ishtar – OMR you wrote a status about us, how sweet XD

Marik Ishtar – WTF!

Joey Wheeler – Oh look a Marik Fan!

May Brown Ishtar – EVERYONE LEAVE MARIK ALONE! JUST COZ YOU'RE ALL JEALOUS THAT U R NO WHERE NEAR AS AWESOME AS HE IS AND JUST FUCK OFF!

Marik Ishtar – What she said!

Yami Yugi – May, you can't really tell us to F off coz we actually know him!

May Brown Ishtar – Yeah but he's my soul mate!

Marik Ishtar – NO YOU R NOT!

Yami Yugi – Bakura is!

Marik Ishtar – stop it!

**Jane Green – Marik you are the best, u r my favourite!**

**Grace Dean – XXXXXXXXXXMARIK 'FITTY' ISHTARXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**May Brown Ishtar – Marik Ishtar – xxxxxX Y R U so fit? Xxxxxxx**

Marik Ishtar – Coz I am

May Brown Ishtar – My friend thinks Bakura is totally fit and better than you and I was like no Marik is the best and then she was like Marik only lasted 2 seasons and I was like yeah as the main villain unlike Bakura who is always a secondary villain and then she was yeah but he's always there and in season 5 he was the main and the best ever and season 5 was the best and I was like whatever season 2 was the best and she was like why and I was like coz Marik was there and she said that's a stupid reason and so I was like why do you like season 5 and she was like coz its about the past and gets everything into a whole new level of amazing and also there was 3 Bakura's running around so I was like that's stupid and in season 2 the plot is shown more and she was like so season 5 was about the plot and I was like so F U and she was like yeah that's what I thought you can't think of a come back so I was like yeah I can and walked off Anyway you're the best and I love you!

Marik Ishtar – O.o

**May Brown Ishtar – Marik Ishtar - AAAAAAAAAA I LOVE YOU! **

**May Brown Ishtar – Marik Ishtar - LOVE YOU**

_Marik Ishtar likes Marik Ishtar is the best and MARIK ISHTAR FAN PAGE _

_Marik Ishtar likes isn't it just amazing when your altar ego decides to trap you in a glass pyramid? And For god sake I don't know why I'm so sexy!_

_Marik Ishtar likes Mokemon and who's that Mokemon? _

_Marik Ishtar likes Pokémon_

_Marik Ishtar likes Damn I'm to hot!_

**Sydney Lee – Marik you are the best!**

Marik Ishtar – yeah I know

Sydney Lee – U R hot 2

Marik Ishtar – yeah I know

Sydney Lee – Ur so badass

Marik Ishtar – yeah I know

Sydney lee – Ur so amazing!

Marik Ishtar – Yeah I fucking know!

_Marik Ishtar like I SING COZ I CAN SING!_

_Marik Ishtar like singing for the hell of it!_

**Marik Ishtar – Who is Ryou going out with?**

Yami Yugi – I don't know he won't say!

Tea gardener – All he said is that he and this person got introduced by his father and they go way back!

Marik Ishtar – Bakura!

Tea Gardener – How?

Marik Ishtar – Well technically Ryou's dad introduced Bakura and Ryou together when he bought the ring and they do go way back coz he's had the ring for a long time!

Tea Gardener – Yeah but I can't see Ryou as a homo

Yami Yugi – he could be bi

Marik Ishtar – YEAH!

Yami Bakura – NO!

Ryou Bakura – Urm well maybe I should tell…

Yami Bakura – You sure

Ryou Bakura – Well why should I hide it?

Yami Bakura – YEAH XD

Marik Ishtar – So who?

Marik Ishtar – When you going to tell us?

Marik Ishtar – HELLO!

_**Hope you liked it R&R please ^^ **_

_**Next Chapter – Replying to your reviews ^^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**OK it's that special time of month when I reply to your reviews ^^**_

_Ok so first up _**Miranda**

**ROTFLOL XDDDD love this fanfic! Cnat stop reading it! You should put up Yami Bakura's profile pick I would love to see it 3 (die heart Ryou fangirl here) anyways lol**

**"Ryou Bakura and Yuugi Mouto have liked don't you hate it when a 5000 year old spirit takes control of your body?"**

**X{DDD WITH A MUSTACHE! that's was so halarious I was laughing so hard I cried!**

_Thank you ^^ Yeah when I have some spare time I will finish the drawing, scan it and put it up ^^ Ahaha most popular like yet! I like your moustached face XD Thanks for the review!_

**HeartXCrossbones**

**Lol! Awesome Fic! Anyway I Love yaoi and don't mind Shonen-ai. Please update soon!**

_Thank you, I'm a newbie when it comes to yaoi so please bare with me ^^_

**OliviaGraham**

**Yay! I saw me twice! :P**

**Anyway can't wait to see Ryou's profile (he's my fav :D)**

**Keep up the amazing work :)**

_Ahaha you reviewed twice ^^ Ryou and Bakura are my favourite. Thank you!_

**.Lover**

**Yays! Lil Ryou-kun is next! Shonen-ai or Yaoi, either would be interesting in it. (I'm a yaoi fan-girl... Mostly. The only real good non-yaoi/non-shonen-ai would be Mokuba/Serenity(Shizuka)). I soo can't wait!**

_Thank you, hmm I've never read a Shizuka story. _

**Spindlegal**

**LOL!**

**Poor Marik, he's not gay he's just slowly turning British!**

**Haha I wanna see a dirty cussing yugi to a certain bakura! THAT would be funny ;) ;)**

**ahhh fun stuff you got here! Cant wait for more**

_He'd be the best Brit (next to Bakura and Ryou) I try to keep the cursing to a minimum just in case people don't like that sort of stuff. Thank you ^^_

**Candy**

**Aw thanx 4 mentions us reviewers! glad i gave you an idea. ooo! ryous profile next? dont forget to mention his gaydar somewhere in there hehe,im looking forward to more!**

_I love my reviewers, you people are the reason I keep writing this fic so the least I could do is reply ^^ Oh I forgot about his gaydar but I'll try to mention it somewhere…_

**anime-on-replay**

***HAPPY DANCE***

**IM IN THE CHAPTER! THAT EARNS A FAV!**

_Really? Thank you! I've always wanted to be faved ^^_

**Assassin Massie**

**are you kidding me? in england they got a 4 day weekend! thats BS! Dx**

**sorry, but i had to say that. i live in the US, so no one really cares about that. Dx**

**i loved this chapter! ^-^ and i think that Ryou's 'girl' in Bakura xD**

_Well it is our Prince so a day off for England would be pretty normal. America probably has a lot of holidays and day offs that England doesn't ^^ Thank you_

**Marikshipper**

**YEA!**

**Both: CAN"T WAIT FOR MAR-MARS! FANGIRLS!**

_I'm guessing both is Mar and Mal? Thank you!_

**I JUST CANT WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER, YAAAAAAAAAY! :d**

_Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it^^_

**PurpleWildcat2010**

**I have to admit, this is really funny.**

**I was wondering though, since I'm not very familiar with YGOTAS, could you put some elements of the original anime into it? Like everyone else, I also liked this "Like": Don't you just hate it when a 5000 year old spirit decides to live in your body?**

**Hmm, I'm not adverse to shounen-ai/yaoi, but please just don't make it explicit, hints are fine (as they were in this chapter, but tbh, I'm more of an Angstshipping fan than a Tendershipping one).**

**Anyhow, this is great! Keep it up!**

_Thank you^^ Yeah I'll add quotes and references from the original too, whatever fits in with what's going on. Ahaha yes that like is extremely popular with the reviewers ^^ don't worry nothing explicit. I like yaoi but not hard yaoi so it will be minor yaoi, sorry to the other's if you wanted hard yaoi. I prefer tendershipping so I'm starting with that but I'll add more^^_

**RiverTear980**

**Lololol this is me stealthily laughing in front pod my Chen teacher xD**

**Good job with this!**

_Thank you ^^ I'm glad you like it!_

**RiverTear980**

**Bakura=Ryou's bitch. XD**

_Hell yeah!_

**Spindlegal**

**Haha Ryou is smarter than them all!**

**And who's Ryous girly-friend!**

**LOL "This is so yaoi!" ahhh I love MArik.**

_I like it when people quote my lines, it makes me feel special ^^ Thank you!_

**RiverTear980**

**But I wanna stalk Bakura-sama...**

**Bakura: O.o**

**Me: :D**

_Who doesn't want to stalk him?_

**RiverTear980**

**Oh silly Tristan. That guy is just YGOTAS' bitch for jokes and such xD**

_Ahaha totally! _

**RiverTear980**

**Ryou Bakura likes I love my Fangirls!**

**And I love him too ^^**

**Lola this is just toooo funny and full of hilarity! Keep it up!**

_Aww Ryou's awesome like that ^^ Thank you!_

**angelofdeath8254**

**LOL! I love how Marik and Bakura basically live on annoying Yami... BWAHAHAHAHHAHA**

_Thank you, yeah that's what they do best^^ Oh and argue! _

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews, you people are awesome! **_

_**Next Chapter – Mokuba get's Facebook!**_

**Seto: Mokuba's got Facebook?**

**Sadie: Yeah**

**Seto: He's too young!**

**Sadie – He turned 13 last week**

**Seto: Oh yeah…**

**Mokuba: Yay next chapters about me!**

**Seto: Shut up Mokuba! **

_**R&R**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Yu-Gi-Oh Facebook**

**Facebook helps you connect and share with Mokemon's**

**Joey Wheeler – Mokuba Kaiba – Happy Birthday**

_Mokuba Kaiba likes this_

**Seto Kaiba – Mokuba Kaiba – You've only had Facebook for 5 hours, how on earth did you get over 50 friends?**

_Mokuba Kaiba likes this_

Mokuba Kaiba – well I looked through you're list and found lots of people I know

Seto Kaiba – And everyone you added is online

Mokuba Kaiba – Not all of them, 20 people having replied yet

Seto Kaiba – Are you sure you know all of them?

Mokuba Kaiba – Yes big brother

Seto Kaiba – Then who's Sydney Ray?

Mokuba Kaiba – My best friend from school

Seto Kaiba – Oh O.o

Joey Wheeler – You're a nice brother, you don't even know Mokuba's best friends name!

Seto Kaiba – Beat it Wheeler!

**Yugi Moto – Mokuba Kaiba – Happy Birthday Mokuba!**

_Mokuba Kaiba likes this_

**Tea Gardener – Mokuba Kaiba – Happy Birthday Moki XD**

_Mokuba Kaiba likes this_

**Seto Kaiba – Mokuba Kaiba – Please cut you're hair **

_Mokuba Kaiba likes this_

Mokuba Kaiba – But I like my hair long

Seto Kaiba – not even an inch

Mokuba – But I want my hair long

Seto Kaiba – 5cm's

Mokuba Kaiba – BUT I DON'T WANT TO SETO!

Joey Wheeler – Facebook tantrum

Seto Kaiba – Go away Wheeler

Mokuba Kaiba – Yeah go away Wheeler!

_Seto Kaiba likes this comment_

**Mokuba Kaiba – My big brothers taking me to Disneyworld for my birthday :D **

_Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Yugi Moto and 3 others like this_

Yugi Moto – Really lucky!

Mokuba Kaiba – Ahaha IKR

Joey Wheeler – Wow rich pants is being nice!

Mokuba Kaiba – Hey my big brothers always nice to me

Ryou Bakura – Hope you have a good time Mokuba

Mokuba Kaiba – Thank you Ryou

Tea Gardener – Disneyworld's amazing, have fun ^^

Mokuba Kaiba – I will

**Mokuba Kaiba – Yay Facebook!**

_Mokuba Kaiba likes this_

**Mokuba Kaiba – I love Facebook**

_Mokuba Kaiba likes this_

**Mokuba Kaiba – Is so happy!**

_Mokuba Kaiba likes this_

**Seto Kaiba – Mokuba Kaiba – Happy Birthday Bro :D **

_Mokuba Kaiba likes this_

Mokuba Kaiba – Thank you Seto

**Seto Kaiba – Mokuba Kaiba - Stop changing your profile pic Mokuba, just choose 1 and keep with it for at least 2 days!**

_Mokuba Kaiba likes this_

Mokuba Kaiba – Okay Big brother

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba is friends with Joey Wheeler, Yugi Moto and 19 others_

_Mokuba Kaiba is friends with Tea Gardener, Duke Devlin and 28 others_

_Mokuba Kaiba likes my brother is the best brother ever!_

_Mokuba Kaiba is friends with Noah Kaiba, Ryou Bakura and 3 others_

_Mokuba Kaiba is friends with Ishizu Ishtar, Odeon Ishtar and 2 others_

_Mokuba Kaiba likes Long hair is awesome_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

**Seto Kaiba – Mokuba Kaiba – What are you doing on Facebook?**

_Mokuba Kaiba likes this_

Mokuba Kaiba – You said the day I turn 13 you'll let me make a Facebook account and I'm 13 today!

Seto Kaiba – When did I say that?

Mokuba Kaiba – When you made a profile like 10 years ago and I asked can I make 1 and you said I'm way to young and I've got to wait until I'm 13

Seto Kaiba – Oh yeah… Well don't add strangers

Mokuba Kaiba – Ok big brother

Seto Kaiba – Or weirdo's like Marik Ishtar and Yami Bakura

Mokuba Kaiba – I won't big brother

Seto Kaiba – Or that Wheeler

Joey Wheeler – Too late!

Mokuba Kaiba– Oh I'm sorry. Should I delete him?

Seto Kaiba- Oh doesn't matter.

Mokuba Kaiba – Ok big brother

**Seto Kaiba – Mokuba Kaiba – You have Facebook?**

_Mokuba Kaiba likes this_

**Seto Kaiba – Since when did you have FB?**

_Mokuba Kaiba likes this _

**Sydney Ray – Mokuba Kaiba – Happy Birthday dude!**

_Mokuba Kaiba likes this_

Mokuba Kaiba – thank you

_Mokuba Kaiba likes Haven't we learnt anything from Disney movies? Step parents are evil!_

_Mokuba Kaiba changed his profile picture_

_Mokuba Kaiba is friends with Rebecca Hawkins, Serenity Wheeler and 5 others_

_Mokuba Kaiba is friends with Seto Kaiba, Sydney Ray and 3 others_

**Mokuba Kaiba – YAY I HAVE FACEBOOK!**

_Mokuba Kaiba likes this_

_Mokuba Kaiba has joined Facebook_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N – The profiles and home pages go from latest to oldest posts and stories, so just like the actual Facebook, everything's backwards. If you find it difficult to follow I suggest starting at the bottom. Oh and statuses are bold and so are wall posts.**_

_**Random Example – Example Random - The fist name shows who wrote it and the second shows who it's to.**_

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing, I am simply a fan ficer on fan fiction.**_

**Yu-Gi-Oh Facebook**

**Facebook helps annoy Yami**

**Yami Bakura – Yami Yugi – You ever going to block me and that Egyptian?**

Marik Ishtar – That Egyptian has a name!

Yami Bakura – Since when?

Yami Yugi – Why don't you block me?

Yami Bakura – I don't want to, I like annoying you!

Yami Yugi – Ugh

Marik Ishtar – admit it you like having us as 'friends'

Yami Yugi – No not because of that. What if you plan something evil, then I wouldn't know and won't be able to stop you

Yami Bakura – ME and Marik plot things on PM

Marik Ishtar – YOU LIKE US!

Yami Bakura – u would never block us

Marik Ishtar – Or delete us

Yami Bakura – Ahaha you like us

Marik Ishtar – admit it

Yami Yugi – I admit nothing

Marik Ishtar – You're not denying it tho

Yami Bakura – yeah the Egyptians got a point

Marik Ishtar – MY NAMES MARIK ISHTAR

Yami Bakura – I know what your name is

Yami Bakura - -_-;

Marik Ishtar – He loves us ^^

Yami Bakura – Sorry I'm taken

Yami Bakura – know I don't love you and I would never cheat

Marik Ishtar – Yeah you're in a relationship to!

Yami Bakura – High 5 Yami! Marik's a single Pringle!

Marik Ishtar – Well I'm sorry if I'm not a homo!

Yami Yugi – Sure you're not!

Yami Bakura – I'm not Homo I'm Bi!

Yami Yugi - *High 5's Bakura*

Yami Bakura – Yay

Marik Ishtar – HEY! I am straight! Straight as an arrow!

Yami Yugi – Yeah a broken arrow

Yami Bakura – my gaydar says something else

Marik Ishtar – Hey, it was pointing at me coz of my millennium item!

Yami Bakura – sure…

Yami Yugi – Ahaha to think this started off as an annoy Yami plan now it's annoy Marik!

Yami Bakura – Oh yeah…

Marik Ishtar – About the blocking…

Yami Bakura – So he does like us

Marik Ishtar – Yami would never block us

Yami Bakura – We're too awesome!

Marik Ishtar – Well I am, don't know about you

Yami Yugi – since when did Marik think of good come backs?

Yami Bakura – Eh you sure Marik? Last time I checked I gave way more fangirls than you!

Marik Ishtar – Why do you even care you are homo!

Yami Bakura – BI Marik BI!

Marik Ishtar – Bye Bye ;p

Yami Yugi – Thank god!

_Yami Yugi changed his profile picture_

_**Yami Yugi changed his relationship status to in a relationship**_

Yami Bakura – With whom?

Marik Ishtar – It's Tea isn't it?

Yami Bakura – That slut?

Marik Ishtar - Or it could be…

Yami Bakura – Y

Marik Ishtar – U

Yami Bakura – G

Marik Ishtar – I

Yami Bakura – Fabulous

Yami Yugi – No it's not Tea and it's definitely not Yugi, I am not queer

Yami Bakura – Tell that to my gaydar!

Marik Ishtar – So it is Yugi

Yami Yugi – No it's not, I am not like Bakura, and I am straight!

Yami Bakura – For the love of Ra, I am Bi!

Yami Yugi – I could never imagine Ryou with another male

Marik Ishtar – Neither can I

Yami Bakura – So you going to tell us who it is?

Yami Yugi – NO

Joey Wheeler – High 5 Yami! So Bakura and Marik are the single ones!

Yami Bakura – Actually it's you and Marik

Joey Wheeler – I'm not single. What you're not either?

Yami Bakura – Someone's behind on the gossip -_-;

Yami Yugi – So Joey, are you going straight?

Joey Wheeler – YES!

Marik Ishtar – Hello, but I'm waiting for the right person1

Yami Bakura – more like you can't get the right person

Yami Yugi – I'm sure one of your psycho fangirls will go out with you!

Yami Bakura – Maybe if Marik was bi

Marik Ishtar – I AM STRAIGHT YOU MOTHER *$"ERS!

Tea Gardener – Congrats Yami! Who is it?

Marik Ishtar – So it's not Tea

Yami Bakura – Then it's definitely Yugi!

Joey Wheeler – What about Rebecca?

Yami Bakura – seriously Joey, she's like 4 and last time I checked she like Yugi.

Marik Ishtar – Yami's got competition

_Yami Bakura likes this comment _

Ryou Bakura – Bakura leave Yami alone

Yami Yugi – Thank you Ryou

Yami Bakura – you snitched on me Yami? PUSSY! Fine okay Ryou, I'll leave him alone DX

Yami Yugi – Bakura I'd do anything for you to go away!

Yami Bakura – Because I told Ryou I will not harass you I will say nothing. But if I could say something back I would say Ha you're just a pussy :p

Ryou Bakura – Bakura, don't do that either!

Yami Bakura - Ok D:

Marik Ishtar – Bakura is Ryou's bitch!

Yami Yugi – So Bakura can be tamed

Yami Bakura – Shut up Marik, I actually found someone for me!

Yami Bakura – I'd listen to Ryou

Marik Ishtar – Be mean to me then!

Yami Bakura – Yeah I am!

Yami Yugi – Bakura actually listens to Ryou so he won't do anything to me :p

Tea Gardener – In 5 minutes all this happens! Anyway what's it got to do with Yami's lover?

Marik Ishtar – Oh yeah, I forgot!

Yami Bakura – it's that Mana girl then!

Yami Yugi – She was so 5 thousand years ago

Yami Bakura – You're so 5000 years ago!

Yami Yugi – Yeah so are you!

Mark Ishtar – And I am so 21'st century

Yami Bakura – Marik's almost 20 and he still hasn't found a lover AHAHAHA

Marik Ishtar – Yeah well it took you like 5000 years to find one

Yami Yugi – Bakura just got owned!

Joey Wheeler – You guys are so sad

Yami Yugi – Yeah thanks

Joey Wheeler – no I meant Marik and Bakura are

Yami Bakura – Oh whatever!

Marik Ishtar – so is Yami going to tell us who his bitch is?

Yami Yugi – NO!

_Yami Yugi likes I'm to 5000 years ago for you!_

_Yami Yugi likes Little Kuriboh and YGOTAS_

_Yami Yugi likes Coz I'm Egyptian! _

_Yami Yugi likes the comment: You can't fly Joey!_

_Yami Yugi commented on Joey Wheelers status: Joey why bother? You can't fly!_

**Yami Bakura – Yami Yugi - Ahaha You fell!**

_Marik Ishtar likes this comment_

Yami Yugi – Yeah coz you pushed me

Yami Bakura – no I didn't

Yami Yugi – Yes you did, I saw you

Yami Bakura – Oh well you still fell

Yami Yugi – That mud stank so badly! I couldn't get the smell of me

Marik Ishtar – When did this happen?

Yami Bakura – When me, Ryou, Yami and Yugi went to the park

Marik Ishtar – and you didn't invite me?

Yami Yugi – Hell if I invited you it would have been manic!

Ryou Bakura – Eh don't worry Marik. Me and Bakura saw Yami and Yugi so we tagged along, nothing personal (:

Ryou Bakura – Bakura stop harassing Yami!

Yami Bakura – Oh come on, you was laughing to even Yugi was

Yami Yugi – (-_-')

Ryou Bakura – Yes but no need to remind him and then make it worse for him

Yami Yugi – Yeah listen to Ryou!

Yami Bakura – Okay Ryou ):

**Yami Yugi – I swear I will block you!**

Yami Bakura – What. A. Threat!

Yami Yugi – God stop it, you 2 are so annoying

Marik Ishtar – Why block me, it's Bakura that brings things up

Yami Yugi – Then you make it bigger

Marik Ishtar – your point?

Yami Bakura – Ryou told me to lay off you so I can't say anything back

Marik Ishtar – you're cheating on Ryou already?

Yami Bakura – What?

Yami Bakura – Oh, I didn't mean it like that!

Tristan Taylor – I think you should block then, they are so annoying!

Joey Wheeler – IKR

Yami Bakura – You 2 are annoying!

**Yami Bakura – Yami Yugi – Guess what**

**Marik Ishtar – Yami Yugi – Guess what**

**Yami Bakura – Yami Yugi – Guess what**

**Marik Ishtar – Yami Yugi – Guess what**

**Yami Bakura – Yami Yugi – Guess what**

**Marik Ishtar – Yami Yugi – Guess what**

Yami Yugi – What?

Marik Ishtar – Nothing

**Yami Bakura – Yami Yugi – Guess what**

Yami Yugi – What?

Yami Bakura - Nothing

**Yami Yugi – Worst day ever!**

Yami Bakura – More like best!

Yami Yugi – No it wasn't

Marik Ishtar – AHAHAHA you fell in a pond

Yami Yugi – Yeah coz you pushed me in

Marik Ishtar – But the slide was really slippery and Bakura was behind me! His fatness made me push you in

Yami Bakura – Who are you calling fat?

Marik Ishtar – I'm calling you fat!

Yami Bakura – plus Yami shouldn't have been standing at the end

Yami Yugi – So it's my fault?

Yami Bakura – pretty much

_Marik Ishtar likes this comment _

_Yami Yugi likes I'm to cool for school_

_Yami Yugi changed his profile picture_

_Yami Yugi commented on Yami Bakura's status: How dare you put ketchup in my boxers! How the hell did you even get in my house?_

_Yami Yugi commented on Marik Ishtar's status: You pervert _

_Yami Yugi likes leather pants and leather shoes_

_Yami Yugi likes I am KING!_

**Yugi Moto – Yami Yugi – HI!**

Yami Yugi – Hey XD

Yugi Moto – Are you on chat?

Yami Yugi – Sorry no, I'm at the park with Bakura

Yugi Moto – With Bakura?

Yami Yugi – don't ask!

Yugi Moto - -_-;

**Yami Yugi – Dear Ra, why did you put the Bakura and Marik curse on me!**

Yami Bakura – It's a privilege to know us, like a dream come true!

Yami Yugi – Yeah the privilege to get annoyed!

Marik Ishtar – Yeah by us!

Yami Bakura – I know 50000 billion other fangirls that would love to be annoyed to death by us

Yami Yugi – Poor unfortunate fangirls!

Marik Ishtar – Yeah like you have any…

Yami Yugi – I have more than you and Bakura

Yami Bakura – Really? Why don't you check my official fan page and compare with yours, BIG DIFFERENCE!

Yami Yugi – Yeah I know! I've got more, BIG DIFFERENCE!

Marik Ishtar – Shut Up Marik!

_Yami Yugi likes Coca Cola and Dr Pepper_

_Yami Yugi was tagged in Yami Bakura's album_

_Yami Yugi commented on Yami Bakura's picture: Yes I know I look hot but still!_

_Yami Yugi commented on Yami Bakura's picture: I told you not to put that pic of me up_

_Yami Yugi likes Yugi Moto's status: Is not moving to Canada! _

_Yami Yugi commented on Yugi Moto's Status: Please don't move to Canada! Stay in Japan!_

_Yami Yugi changed his profile picture_

_**Hope you liked it^^**_

_**Next chapter – Nothing beats getting grass shoved up you're ass! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N – To make things easier I've decided to make things in chronological order**_

_**Disclaimer – Guess what! I own nothing! Surprised? **_

**Yu-Gi-Oh Facebook**

**Facebook Helps… Really Facebook helps?**

**Yami Marik – ****Marik Ishtar ****YOU SHALL DIE!**

Yami Bakura – What did the twit do this time?

Marik Ishtar – Who you calling twit fluffy? I didn't mean to!

Yami Marik – Yeah you didn't mean to shove grass up my ass!

Yami Bakura – WTF O.o He did what?

Marik Ishtar – It's an easy mistake!

Yami Bakura – Yes just like purposely murdering someone!

Yami Bakura – So are you going to explain or what?

Marik Ishtar – Yami Marik Can -_-

Yami Marik – We went for a walk and then Marik, that bastard, got a load of grass and decided to push me. Unfortunately he didn't realise he shoved the load of grass up my ass and now he's in pain!

Yami Bakura – LOL! Hey don't you mean you're in pain?

Yami Marik – He wishes…

Marik Ishtar – Yes, yes I do!

**Ryou Bakura – Yami Bakura – Gosh what the heck is wrong with you? Why be such an effing prick?**

Joey Wheeler – Ryou swore! Bakura is in deep shit now!

Ryou Bakura – Sorry Joey but this does not concern you

**Yami Bakura – Ryou Bakura – What? What did I do?**

**Ryou Bakura – Yami Bakura – Don't 'what did I do' me! You broke my vase and laughed off!**

**Yami Bakura – Ryou Bakura – It's just a stupid vase**

**Ryou Bakura – Yami Bakura – STUPID? WTF YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE! THAT VASE WAS MADE FOR ME BY MY SISTER! MY DECEASED SITER! YOU KNOW THE DEAD ONE!**

**Yami Bakura – Ryou Bakura – Well I didn't know did I?**

**Ryou Bakura – Yami Bakura – YES I YOU BLOODY DID! I told the day I let you live with me not to dare touch that vase! I told you how much it meant to me! I told all this and you fucking didn't listen!**

**Yami Yugi – Yugi Moto – OMR, Bakura's in shit trouble with Bakura!**

Yugi Moto – Really?

Yami Yugi – Yeah, where have you been for the past 5 minutes?

Yugi Moto – Sorry I only just got back from helping my gramps!

Yami Yugi – Well it's all over the home page

Yugi Moto – OMR yes! But it's none of our business!

Yami Yugi – Yes I know but still… come one chat

Yugi Moto – K

**Yami Bakura – Ryou Bakura - So what, I forgot! But still you have pictures and other stuff of Amane**

**Ryou Bakura – Yami Bakura – That's not the point! Just forget it you'd never understand**

**Yami Bakura – Ryou Bakura – I don't know why you're getting all stressed out!**

**Ryou Bakura – Yami Bakura – You don't understand? Corse you don't understand! You don't understand LOVE or EMOTION or anything to do with feelings! You know what, I get why people ask me why I chose you over every one else! People ask me, Ryou, your so nice why choose Bakura? Well TBH I don't know! I was probably the only one in the world that actually believed you had a light side! Eh guess I was wrong!**

**Yami Bakura – Ryou Bakura – What do you mean?**

**Ryou Bakura – Yami Bakura – WE'RE THROUGH!**

_Ryou Bakura is single_

**Tea Gardener – So much shit going on! Ugh I do hope you two get back together! **

_Yugi Moto, Marik Ishtar and 8 others like this_

Yami Yugi – I agree!

Tea Gardener – Although I am not a big fan of Bakura, I am a friend of Ryou's! I hate those two fighting because they're actually good together! At first I didn't understand Ryou's decision but now I understand! I've never told anyone this but I'm actually jealous of Bakura! He found someone that doesn't care about his looks, but for the true him. The him most of us don't know about! I just hate this!

_Yugi Moto, Yami Yugi and 10 others like this_

Yugi Moto – I agree!

Yami Yugi – Although Bakura was pretty insensitive!

_Marik Ishtar likes this_

Tea Gardener – Yes I agree, but I still think they should be together!

Marik Ishtar – Ryou was pretty mad, that's the first time I ever seen him swear and be impolite I guess?

Tea Gardener – Ugh, go on Skype everyone, lets all talk as a 4!

Marik Ishtar – K

Yami Yugi – OK

Yugi Moto – KK

**Sorry it's short but I've got a tone of homework to do! So what do you think? Ryou Bakura and Bakura are through!**

**Next Chapter – We're through (part 2)**

**RnR**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay so I was looking through my comments and I felt like a complete cow! I haven't updated in ages and you guys have been such amazing reviewers and the reviews are really nice and make my day completely. So I stopped what I was doing and started this.**_

_I OWN NOTHING! NOT YGO NOT YGOTAS NOTHING! NADA! _

**Yu-Gi-Oh Facebook**

**Facebook helps you do shit**

**Yami Yugi – Thinks he's gay!**

Joey Wheeler – WHAT

_Tea Gardener, Marik Ishtar and 37 others like this_

Yami Bakura – So bi-curious then

Joey Wheeler – No dude NO!

Yami Bakura – Don't be so homophobic Joey

_Tea Gardener, Serenity Wheeler and 3 others like this_

Joey Wheeler – It's just NO, Yami tell me you have been hacked!

Yami Yugi – Yes Bakura, I guess so. Joey no this is me.

Joey Wheeler – But what if it doesn't work out?

Yami Yugi – Then it didn't work out

**Ryou Bakura – Can't be bothered with anything**

Tea Gardener – Cheer up Ryou, relationships are hard, I know, but you of all people can pull through.

Marik Ishtar – Tea how would you know?

Tea Gardener – Seriously Marik! Now is not the time.

_Yami Yugi, Yugi Mouto and 12 others like this_

Yami Bakura – I am seriously sorry.

Ryou Bakura – Thanks Tea (:

Yami Bakura – Ignore me then

Tea Gardener – You are so inconsiderate of others! I don't know why he even bothered with you. You senseless, selfish, stupid, brainless bastard! Ryou deserves better than scum like you!

Yami Bakura – Well that was harsh!

Ryou Bakura – Don't worry, Tea. I'm sure he will grow up someday.

_Tea Gardener like this_

**Tristan Taylor – life has turned upside down. Friends are now enemies and others unsure of their emotions.**

_Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler and 27 others like this_

Yami Marik – So is Yami gay?

Tristan Taylor – I dunno

Yami Marik – And are Ryou and Bakura back together?

Tristan Taylor – I dunno

Serenity Wheeler - horrible what's going on

Joey Wheeler – I KNOW SIS! Yami'S GAY!

Serenity Wheeler – I was talking about Ryou and Bakura -_-

Mokuba Kaiba – What's Gay? What's wrong with Ryou and Bakura? Doesn't gay mean happy? What's wrong with being happy? I'm gay lots of times!

Joey Wheeler – XD

Seto Kaiba – MOKUBA! How many times have I told you not to talk to them! And Moki, don't ever tell anyone you're gay ever again! Especially men, older men, in the street, in the dark. K?

Mokuba Kaiba – But what's wrong with being happy?

Seto Kaiba – I think it's time we have a little chat.

Mokuba Kaiba – I AM NOT GAY! NEVER, NEVER, NEVER!

Joey Wheeler – Oh really? I was gunna hook you up with my cousin John XD

Seto Kaiba – Joey don't say stuff like that to Mokuba!

Mokuba Kaiba – I AM NOT GAY!

Tristan Taylor – O.o

**Yami Bakura – How many times do I have to say sorry?**

Ryou Bakura – 0 times, you don't need to apologise because I will never forgive you

Yami Bakura – What did I do though?

Ryou Bakura – JUST THAT! You're so uncompassionate! You don't even understand the concept of feelings at all!

Yami Bakura – But what's that got to do with anything?

Ryou Bakura – YOU BROKE MY DEAD SISTERS VASE AND TREATED IT LIKE IT WAS JUNK AND ABSALUETEY NOTHING! LIKE I'M GETTING AMD AT YOU FOR NO REASON! IT'S JUST A GAME TO YOU! IT ALWAYS IS! Just don't talk to me.

Yami Bakura – Ryou…

**Seto Kaiba – Joey Wheeler don't you ever hook Moki up with a guy ever again!**

Joey Wheeler – Oh come on it was funny!

Seto Kaiba – A guy knocked on our door and asked if Mokuba was in because they have a date

Joey Wheeler – Well Mokuba did say he was gay

Seto Kaiba – He didn't fucking mean it you prick! If I ever get a man asking for Moki at my door again I WILL BAN YOU FROM DUAL MONSTERS!

Joey Wheeler – You can't do that

Seto Kaiba – You bet I can!

**Yami Yugi – I IS GAY AND PROUD!**

_Yugi Moto, Ryou Bakura and 8 others like this_

Tea Gardener – Good for you

Marik Ishtar – But I though you were going out with Yugi

Yami Yugi – No I was going out with my neighbour

Marik Ishtar – So you're not gay?

Yami Yugi – I wasn't but now I am!

Marik Ishtar – With whom?

Yami Yugi – He can tell you

Marik Ishtar – Who can?

Yugi Mouto – ME!

Marik Ishtar – So who's he going out with?

Yugi Mouto - *Facepalm*

_Tea Gardener, Ryou Bakura and 36 others like this_

Yugi Mouto – He is going out with ME!

Marik Ishtar – Yami and Yugi sitting in a tree..

Yami Bakura – Doing things they shouldn't be XD

Yami Yugi – At least me and Yugi can actually do things unlike you two!

Yami Bakura – I have just gone through a break up! Show me some compassion!

Marik Ishtar – Like you've been showing Ryou?

_Yami Yugi, Yugi Mouto and 16 others like this_

Yami Bakura – What is up with this compassion shit?

Tea Gardener – It isn't 'shit' it's life. Yami Bakura you have two names. One of them being your ex and he was probably the most compassionate person I know!

_Yugi Mouto, Marik Ishtar and 12 others like this_

Yami Yugi – That was genius!

Serenity Wheeler – One of my favourite quotes EVER!

Yami Bakura – Why do I not understand this? It was a quote?

Serenity Wheeler – Maybe if you read…

Yami Bakura – So what's it quoting?

Serenity Wheeler – Read and find out!

Yami Bakura – but there's like a million books out there

Serenity – Then have fun reading :)

_Yami Yugi , Tea Gardener and 3 others like this._

**Yami Marik – YOU ARE IN SHIT NOW!**

Yami Bakura – Who is?

Yugi Mouto – YOU!

Yami Bakura – How?

Serenity Wheeler – Check Ryou's status!

…

**So what do you think? I'm sorry again for not updating quicker. Anyway I'll try updating quicker. And if anyone knows who Tea quoted, you shall be in the net chapter. Just say who said the quote and what your fake name for the fic is. **

**Oh yeah and if anyone has Polyvore follow me, I'm Slytherin-beaut, I'll follow back. Thanks. **


End file.
